The Moon Guardian
by XxxJasperAlicefanxxX
Summary: It was fate and Ron not listening to her, that brought her here.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything if I did, I wouldn't be writing this.**

Hermione glanced at the houses around her, cussing a certain red head for ruining the memory potion. A few minutes ago, she was helping Ron with his potion when the stupid red head put the wrong ingredient in the potion resulting of her popping in a neighbourhood, which she was sure was not in England. Where she was, she doesn't know but what she does know, the moment she get back to Hogwarts, she will kill the red head for getting her here.

It will be a good idea for her to figure out, where she was and how to get back home. _But first, I need to get some food to eat _thought Hermione, hearing the sound of her stomach rumbling. She check her pockets to see if she had any muggle money on her and sigh when she found that her pocket was empty. It seems like she will have to find another means of getting food. _Food can wait, I got to figure out where am I _thought Hermione, looking at the houses in front of her.

The sound of a school bell made her stop walking and look at the school in front of her, the sign in the wall beside her was in Japanese. She blinked for a few more more before the shock of in another continent wore off then she did, what a person do in her situation would do and that was crying, blaming and cursing the person who sent her here.

_This is not the time to panic, I got to find a way to get back home _thought Hermione desperately, looking at the building in front of her before turning her back and walking to another direction. Walking through the streets with her Hogwarts uniform got a lot of people staring at her, some even pointed her making her feel annoyed.

She patted her stomach that was still rumbling, looking at the time in the clock made her decide that as long as she was here, she should register herself for school since it is obvious that it will be a long time before she can go back to Hogwarts. _I hope all those Japanese classes that I went to will be good enough for me to pass any classes _thought Hermione walking towards the school that she pasted before to register herself for school.

* * *

><p>Harry rubbed his temple as he paced back and forth- waiting for any news from Professor Dumbledore about the whereabouts on where Hermione might be. The worried look on his friends faces didn't help ease his worries, it was all Ron's fault after all if he had listened to Hermione then she won't be missing.<p>

Ginny put her hand on his shoulder, trying to reassure him that Hermione is safe, which made him snap. He pushed her hand off his shoulder, making her angry with his behaviour. "She is gone! For all we know, she is hurt and have no food! How are we going to explain to her parents that their daughter is not here!" the guilty look on Ron's face didn't help ease his anger instead it was fuelling it even more.

He was about to continue ranting when Professor McGonagall came, her face was grim and with sadness. Any hope that he had about her coming back was diminish from the look that their head of house was giving them. "There is no trace of Miss. Granger, it is best to presume that she might be..." he ran before she finished the sentence.

_She is gone and it is all my fault, I should have seen what Ron was putting in the potion _thought Harry as he ran towards Professor Dumbledore's office. Memories of Hermione, him and Ron smiling made it hard for him to believe that she is gone. Saying all the passwords that he could think might opened the passage way to the headmaster's office.

"Professor Dumbledore, is it true! Is she really..." shouted Harry. The headmaster didn't say anything instead his eyes were twinkling as if he knew something that he didn't. It made him angry at the fact that the headmaster wasn't doing anything to help his best friend.

"Miss. Granger isn't dead," that made him relax but what was said next made him feel anxious again, "as I told Professor McGonagall, she has been sent to a another world." that got him to look at his headmaster like he was crazy.

"Another world! Professor Dumbledore, there is no such thing as a another world!" Harry shouted. Professor Dumbledore shook his head at him, putting a lemon pop into his mouth making him wonder, how can he eat a lemon pop at a time like this.

"The universe works in mysterious ways, what we think is impossible is possible Harry and all you can do is hope that she is coming back." told Professor Dumbledore, his blue eyes twinkling at him as he said that. _All I can do is pray that she comes back _thought Harry, those were his last thoughts before he went to sleep.

**A/N: Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Hermione looked at her new uniform, it was uncomfortable to be wearing a uniform that wasn't Hogwarts. The building she was staying was abandon, which was a good thing for her case. The sound of her stomach rumbling reminded her that she didn't have any food since yesterday. She didn't know, what time it was but, it will be safe for her to guess enough time for her to get to class early.

The walk towards Namimori Middle school reminded her, how long since she went to a normal school. She took her time to walk to school, thinking on how on earth this had happen. The potion even if made wrongly should had at least sent her to somewhere in England but it didn't, instead it sent her all the way to Japan. She glanced at the timetable that she had been given, it seems like she was in class 1-A.

Looking around the school, she noted that there were no students in school meaning that she was the first one in the school. It was at that moment, she decided that it will be good if she studied since it has been a real long time since she been to a normal muggle school and will most likely fail any exams or pop quiz that they will give.

It wasn't long before all the other students arrived, most of them were staring at her and were whispering to each other. _It is only natural since I am the new girl that they will be whispering _thought Hermione trying to reassure herself that was why they were staring. The sound of someone screaming made her get out of her chair and look outside the window.

She rubbed her eyes not believing what she is seeing, looking at her new classmates, who didn't seem to notice the shouting, to see if they find this normal. _Why is he in his underwear _thought Hermione, feeling pity towards the girl but, her pity was gone as soon as she realized that there was something strange about the boy in his blue underwear. There was a flame on his forehead, looking at her classmates, who didn't seemed to notice the flame on the boys forehead.

She looked at the boy closely, noticing that the flame was dying down and he was shocked at what he just said. _So this isn't his normal behaviour _thought Hermione, the reaction on his face made it clear to her that he never dreamt of confessing to the girl like that. She went back to her seat, ignoring the stares that she was getting from her classmates. She was so distracted about the fact that he had flames on his forehead that she didn't hear about the fight that was about to happened.

She was on her way to the roof when, she heard whispers of a fight happening during afternoon break. It seems like Tsuna and the the kendo captain are going to fight because of the insult that he did to Kyoko, making her frown. As she waited for the school bell to ring, she thought about the accident and how she got here, contemplating on what had happened.

Ron had put the Rose throne instead of putting Pomegranate juice to the potion yet, it should had send her at least to Hogsmade not, all the way to Japan. The rest of the potion was made perfectly so, how did the explosion send her here? It was almost like someone had planned to send her here, which made her furious, why on earth will someone ruin the potion that she and Ron worked hard to make.

Also, when the explosion happened, her time turner came off her neck making her worried if someone had figured out, how she had been getting to all of her classes. It was also at that moment, she heard a voice in her head, telling her that her fate was intertwined with another.

She glanced around, to see if anyone was there but found none making her sigh in relief. It will be dangerous if she tried to do magic especially since she wasn't of age but, this is something she has to see, she said the incarnation softly, hoping to see if it was possible. A small flame appeared, dark blue just like the one she had used on Professor Snape in first year. _Interesting, something about this place made me able to do this _thought Hermione as she diminish the flame.

Hermione didn't know that she was being watched by a small baby in the suit, who seemed interested at what she just did. The school bell rang, reminding her that she must go back to class or else get into trouble with the teacher.

She made it to her math class on time, taking a seat beside Tsuna, who seemed to be nervous and scared for the fact that he was going to fight against the kendo captain. _Just like Neville _thought Hermione, she wished that she can help him but the only problem is that she doesn't know anything to do with kendo.

It wasn't in her nature not to pay attention to class, yet she was too tired to listen to class. She closed her eyes, dreaming about her friends. The sound of the teacher calling her name, brought her back to reality. "Granger-san, the answer?" the teacher asked impatiently, he seemed gleeful that she didn't pay attention to class. Looking down in her maths book, not remembering what question they were in, one of the students beside her was kind enough to tell her, what number they are in.

The math question seemed easy enough, she had studied it earlier this morning and already had written down the answer. She smiled at the teacher, making the teacher panic as if he hadn't expect her to figure out the answer.

"The answer is 6." the teacher reaction was priceless, he stared at her in shock, his jaw dropping and she can almost see the flies going into his mouth, while Tsuna glanced at her in awe, making her smile. She glanced at his textbook, realizing that he hadn't written anything down. She contemplated if she should help him with his maths, it will be good for him to understand what to do.

"You're right." The teacher said, after getting over his shock. She nodded, before sitting down in her seat and started doing the questions in the next page. The rest of the day passed by without any incident, soon it was time for the fight against Tsuna and the kendo captain.

She didn't like the way, the kendo captain was rubbing his chin and thinking that he will win. It made her want to punch the guy in the nose but, this wasn't her fight and even if it was, she will not fight. _Violence will not solve anything _thought Hermione, walking towards the back of the gym where, she will not be able to be seen.

Walking towards the back, she notice something that no one else seemed to realize. The kendo captain seem so confident that he will win also, the referee seemed to have a look that said even if Tsuna came and hit the captain, he will award a point to the captain and not to Tsuna.

"Where is Sawada? He's late!" the kendo captain snapped, to the other members of the kendo club. She caught bits and pieces of what the other students were saying, most of them were saying that he ran away in fear. She shook her head in anger, when she saw that the kendo captain was happy to win by default.

The doors soon opened, everyone were whispering in surprise when they saw that Tsuna came while she looked at him with interest. Now, it seemed like the students seemed to prefer if, he hadn't came which made her sigh. _Guess I am really going to see a fight _thought Hermione, leaning against the wall and waiting to hear the rules of this fight.

"Don't worry, you're just a beginner at kendo, so if you can get one point from me, you win. If you can't, then I win. The prize is, of course Sasagawa Kyoko!" shouted the kendo captain. Anger, disbelief and disgust were the feelings that she felt when she heard what he said. _I pity any girl that goes out with him_ thought Hermione, this time, she wants the fight to happen and for Tsuna to kick the kendo captain where it hurts.

_Even Malfoy wasn't that bad _thought Hermione, clenching her hand into a fist. Too soon to her liking, the fight started with the kendo captain trying to hit Tsuna. Everyone was laughing, when it became apparent that Tsuna can't fight, making her frown. Soon the kendo captain hit him in the leg making Tsuna tripped and land on his butt. A small smiled appeared when she heard Kyoko cheering for Tsuna, no one seemed to expect that which made her giggle, she will become like Lavender if she continues to act like this way.

Her eyes widen when she saw Tsuna being hit by a bullet, looking around the room to see if anyone had notice it, cussing under her breath for no one noticing the bullet that was shot to Tsuna's head. She bowed down her head, feeling sad for what just happened when she heard him screamed.

"REBORN! I'LL GET A POINT NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES!" shouted Tsuna. _There it is again, that flame _thought Hermione, remembering him shouting and the flame that was on his forehead, when he tried to ask Kyoko out. She glanced around to see, where the bullet must have been shot. A small frown appeared in her face when she saw that there was a baby in a suit, she can feel power from him that was sure and another thing but, she isn't sure what it is.

The baby looked at her and smiled, making her relax, he wasn't a threat if anything, he was a nice person. Turning back her attention to the fight, _he is taking all of his hair out _thought Hermione, the shock wear off and soon she was laughing. The moment, she saw that he was taking the kendo captain's hair out, she knew that he wasn't any ordinary boy.

She left the gym, bumping into a boy, who glared at her for doing that. Shrugging her shoulders at him, break was over and she mustn't be late for class. The baby blocked her from going any further, making her sigh. It seemed like, he wanted something from her or want some information from her.

"Ciaossu." said the baby, his black beady eyes looking at her brown one. Glancing at the time, she figured that she had enough time to talk to the baby and get to class on time.

"Hello baby, I am sure that you are not here to make small chitchat are you? You want to ask me something." no point for her not to beat along the bush besides, she was frustrated that she still don't know, how she got to Namimori in the first place.

"Will you like to join his family?" Reborn asked, smiling at her. _Family?_ Thought Hermione, she know that he meant something different making her feel a bit lost for the first time in her life that made her feel frustrated since she doesn't like not knowing things.

"May you please be more specific?" Hermione asked. Reborn smiled at her before telling her everything about the Mafia that made her think about the dangers, it will bring for her but, also thinking about Tsuna and his personality, he doesn't seem to be the type of a guy that likes violence which helped her make her decision but she might be able to go back to her world making her worried about this consequence yet somewhere in the back of her mind was telling her that she can't go home.

"I will be a part of his family, I got nothing to loose." Hermione told him. Tsuna soon came out, surprised that she was talking to Reborn.

"He isn't causing any trouble to you?" asked Tsuna. Reborn whack his student on his head, making her smile, she wasn't alone for now.

"No, he is a interesting baby Tsuna. Actually, I got to congratulate you for doing that to that bastard of a kendo captain. You are tougher than you look you know that?" said Hermione smiling at him, he seemed shocked that she said that, making her smile even more.

"I am?" Tsuna asked. She smiled as they walk back to class, he seemed to be happy that she was becoming friends with him. He reminded her of someways of Neville and Harry, the thought of Harry made her heart yearn to go back home to them.

"Hey, Tsuna, if you need any help with any of the lesson, you know that you can come to me for help." Hermione told him as they departed way. It seemed to shock him that she will offer to help him, making her wonder if people had really tried to help him. _I hope everyone is doing well _thought Hermione as she went towards the abandon building that she was staying in.

**A/N: Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone, who had added this into their story alerts, favourite story and reviewed.**

_I am late _thought Hermione, running towards the school, hoping that she will not get caught by the teachers or even worse the disciplinary committee. It was her second day of school and she was going to get into trouble because she was late. As soon as she was through the gates, she relaxed-thinking that no one had notice that she was late but, her hopes were dashed apart when she saw the head of the disciplinary committee.

She will admit that the head of the disciplinary committee was hot with his ink black hair and bluish-greyish eyes but, the aura that he had made her fear for her life. Before she can react, he took out his tonfas making her panic. _The school rules said that no one is allowed to bring weapons and this guy is carrying a weapon _thought Hermione, her thoughts were interrupted when he said, "Herbivore, you are late! I am going to bite you to death for breaking the rules!"

_Bite me to death? What does he mean by that and why does he call me Herbivore? _Thought Hermione, her question was soon answered when he was going to hit her with his tonfas. It was a good thing that her father was a paranoid man or else, she would had been knocked out. Soon, she figured out, how to tell when Hibari was going to attack and it was all thanks to his coat.

"Can you please not try to attack me! I am already late as it is and how come you are allowed to have a weapon, the school policies said that no student should bring a weapon to school!" shouted Hermione, blocking his tonfa with her hand but she wasn't fast enough for the next one, which slashed a bit of her cheek. She gritted her teeth in anger as she felt the blood going down. _Fine, if he isn't going to answer my question then I will fight him _thought Hermione, as she dodge the next attack.

The speed of the Tonfas were becoming faster meaning that she had to dodge him even faster, she didn't know how or when but, she punched him on the face. _I just punch a prefect _thought Hermione hysterically, she had punch Malfoy but, this was a different case since she was in control of her temper but she still punch him.

But before she could apologize to him, he started attacking her again making her sigh. Her eyes widen when she saw that people were staring out of the window, that was definitely not the way, she wanted to be seen. She felt his tonfa hitting a part of her leg as she doge his attack, that was her fault, she left him an opening. There was no time for her to

"Herbivore, tell me, how are you able to predict most of my attacks?" the prefect asked, more like demanded her as she doge his attack. She rolled her eyes as she went to the left, as his clock revealed that he was going to attack on the right. _I am starting to remember why I quit fighting _thought Hermione, kicking him on the back, to go to her class.

* * *

><p>She raised her eyebrows at her shocked classmates' faces, making them flinch at her. The teacher flinched at her staring before remembering to go back to teaching them, making her wonder, why it was so surprising that she had manage to avoid the head prefect's tonfas and why is everyone afraid of him.<p>

Hermione looked around and notice that there was another new student, the boy that she had bumped into the day before. Most of the girls seemed to be turning into the new boy's fan club making her feel annoyed. _There is more to life than boys _thought Hermione disapproving before noticing that the new boy was glaring at Tsuna. _I wonder, what happened for him to get this reaction? _Thought Hermione, she knew that Tsuna will never hurt someone on purpose.

* * *

><p>"Hermione-san, how come you never bring food with you?" Kyoko asked, pointing out that she almost never bring lunch with her when it was time to eat. She gave her a small smile, lying to her that she ate enough food yesterday. She then went to take a seat beside Tsuna, who seemed to be nervous making her sigh.<p>

"What's wrong Tsuna?" Hermione asked. He was about to answer her question when Yamamoto came and slapped Tsuna in the back. The shock look on his face, made her think about his life and what happened before Reborn had came here. _They call him no-good Tsuna because they think he is useless but in my opinion, soon he won't be useless _thought Hermione.

"We are counting on you today, Tsuna!" Yamamoto said to Tsuna, making her and Tsuna confused.

"C-Counting on me for..." Tsuna said, he didn't seem to know what they were counting on him for. _How can I forget about the Volleyball Tournament _thought Hermione, she remembered that some of the students were talking about it in excitement. Her friend didn't know that Yamamoto also played volleyball which made her sigh, he should know at least what clubs his classmates are in or what activity they do in school.

_It is good that he is trying to tell them the truth _thought Hermione as she watched him try to explain about the power thing, he looked at her for backup but she shrugged her shoulders at him and gave him, the confuse look at him. He slumped his shoulders when he saw that she wasn't going to help and to make things worse for him, Kyoko came and told him that he was so cool. _That will give someone a huge ego _thought Hermione, a person's head will get huge just by their ego. She sighed when she saw the relax look on Tsuna's face, after he stopped panicking a few minutes later.

"Tsuna, don't rely on what Reborn did to you, yesterday to win the volleyball tournament." whispered Hermione to Tsuna, stealing his food as she said that. He looked at her in alarm for noticing, what he was thinking, which made her smile.

"W-What m...makes you think that I w...was thinking about that?" stammered Tsuna, afraid that she might hurt him. She grinned widely at him, making him relax a bit before her face turned serious.

"You are easy to read Tsuna, you can't hide your emotions plus yesterday, Reborn did something to you, to make a flame appear on your forehead and made you very reckless..." he seemed surprise that she was able to figure that out in a day, which made her give him a small smile before continuing with what she has to say. "It will be cheating, if he does the same thing as yesterday since none of the students has this opportunity." concluded Hermione.

* * *

><p>She was walking towards the gym, when she felt someone hit her head. She turned around, surprise to see that it was Reborn, who had thrown it to her. Glancing around, to see if anyone were watching her before walking to the baby Hitman, to see what he wanted from her. <em>Guess, I am not going to watch the volleyball tournament <em>thought Hermione looking at the baby.

"Hermione, what do you think of Gokudera?" Reborn asked. _Gokudera? _She didn't know anyone named Gokudera, hitting herself for not realizing, who he was talking about. She thought about his behaviour towards Tsuna before thinking about, what she had notice about him and what her instincts is telling her about him.

"Honestly, I think he is a good guy, with a bad temper, he reminds me of my friend back home that none of my friends knew about because they will disapprove of it..." she was friends with a Slytherin, he wasn't mean to her and when Ron and Harry were angry with her, she always went to him even through he sometimes can't control his temper which sometimes hurts her feelings.

"Anyway, I am sure that if Tsuna does something to save him or help him in anyway, that Gokudera will be loyal to him plus there is this feeling that tells me that he will be important to Tsuna but that is what my instincts tell me." concluded Hermione.

She didn't like the glint in Reborn eyes, something told her that she shouldn't have told him this. Saying goodbye to the baby, she went to the gym, sighing when she found Tsuna looking afraid as the ball was about to reach him. _He's not an athlete that is for sure _noted Hermione as Tsuna looked scared to hit the ball but before the ball could hit the ground Yamamoto hit it.

Hermione looked at Gokudera, he seemed to be sneering at them, which made her feel slightly confuse as to why he was acting like this to them when he doesn't know them._Sometimes, it is hard to get close to people,_ _those were Blaise words to me on why he didn't have a lot of friends in Slytherin_ thought Hermione sadly, watching as the ball went to Tsuna. He jumped and she knew immediately, what will happen just by how he jumped and his athletic abilities that she notice just now. He missed the shot, the volleyball falling down to his face, making her shake her head in amusement.

The sound of disappointment made her feel sad and angry. Turning around to them, her face filled with anger and her hand on her hips, before giving them a lecture on how they should be cheering for them and supporting them. _Winning isn't everything _thought Hermione as she returned to her position to watch the game.

The look that Tsuna had, made her feel disappointed in him, he just can't give up after all, he hadn't really tried. It hurt her to see the ball hitting Tsuna on the stomach, making her wish that she could do a spell that can protect his stomach but, sadly she didn't have her wand and isn't sure if she can cast a strong spell.

Leaning against the wall, she figure out between out all of the players, Tsuna was the worst one since he has the worst hand to leg-coordination. _Don't give up Tsuna, there is always hope _thought Hermione, thinking that her friend must be giving up. "H- He sucks too much." Hana said, she nodded in agreement with her classmate.

"There might be a chance that he can prove himself." stated Hermione to them. Hana seemed doubtful while Kyoko smiled at her, making her happy that someone else believe in Tsuna beside her. Looking at the score of this set made her shake her head, they truly lost by a landslide, loosing to 21-3.

"Are you really trying, Tsuna?" asked one of his teammates. It was loud enough for her to hear, she looked at him to see if he was getting any clue on what he must do. If you looked closely at his teammates, you can see the bruises in their arm._ I know you can't tell them the truth Tsuna but, you can still try _thought Hermione, waiting for the second set to began.

She suddenly notice Reborn, who was carrying a riffle and was holding two bullets, she didn't know what the baby Hitman was planing to do with Tsuna. The determined look on his face, made her smile, he is starting to realize that he must try harder.

She turned to Reborn, who pulled the trigger and two bullet went to Tsuna's legs, turning her attention to her friend wondering what will happened now. He certainly didn't look any different but, something wasn't right. Her eyes widen when she saw him jump very high, _that gotta hurt _thought Hermione as the ball hit him in the family jewels.

_I wonder where the two of them going to _thought Hermione silently following Tsuna and Gokudera, hiding behind the wall.

"U-um, so what is it, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked. Hermione looked at Gokudera, to see what was he planing.

"If some trash like you become the 10th, the Vongola family is done for." Gokudera told him. Hermione eyes widen when she realize that he is from the Mafia just like Reborn, _this must be one of his schemes _thought Hermione, after all no one knows about Tsuna being in the Vongola family except the Mafia and her.

"W-Why do you know about the family?" Tsuna asked. Her eyes widen when she saw that Gokudera took out dynamites out of his jacket, the shock wore off soon and she started to think of a plan to help Tsuna get out of this thing alive. _If I can do a spell on fire in my hand appear than I can do a simple water charm, if Gokudera ever uses the dynamite on him _thought Hermione determinedly, it seemed like she can never escape danger.

"That was faster than I'd expected." Reborn said, coming out of a tree trunk. _He planned this, what type of tutor will put his student in this dangerous situation _thought Hermione, Tsuna might be killed by Gokudera.

"Reborn! In a place like that..." she nodded in agreement, surprise that his hideout was there before deciding to come out of her hiding place. Tsuna looked at her in surprise before asking her if she was in the Mafia, to which she laughed and told him that she didn't know anything about the Mafia, which made him relax.

She listened to them as they talk and became very angry as Gokudera threw a bomb to Tsuna's direction, she was about to run and save Tsuna from the danger when Reborn stopped her and told her that he will be safe. She watched as Reborn shoot the bullet to Tsuna's face and to her surprise, she saw the flame again.

"REBORN! EXTINGUISHING FIRE WITH MY DYING WILL!" shouted Tsuna, running to extinguish the bombs and each time Gokudera brought a new bomb, he will extinguish them. She watched in amazement as Tsuna extinguish the fires, she liked this side of him but, it is sad that it will run out in five minutes. She smiled when she saw that Tsuna extinguish the last of Gokudera's bombs.

"Ah, thank goodness." Tsuna said, sighing in relief. Hermione nodded in agreement, she raised her eyebrows at Reborn when she saw Gokudera went on his knees, who just told her to watch and she will understand, what is happening.

"The one who loses becomes the winner's subordinate, that's the family's rule." Reborn explained. _This was a set up but, why did he asked me on my opinion about Gokudera? _Thought Hermione glancing at Reborn.

_He's definitely going to be a loyal person to Tsuna _thought Hermione as she watched in horror as he beat up the third year delinquents, knowing that her life is now messed up.

**A/N: Please review.**


End file.
